A Fading Melody Drabbles
by LucifernSatan
Summary: Written for 1sentence on Livejournal.


This was written for 1sentence on Livejournal. Theme Alpha.

* * *

><p>Alpha<p>

#01 - Comfort

The last person Ayumu thought he'd want comfort from was always the first to be at his side when something happened.

#02 - Kiss

To Eyes, every kiss from the Hope was like the very first.

#03 - Soft

It always surprised Ayumu how soft Eyes' hands were despite all the time he spent playing the piano.

#04 - Pain

The pain in his chest was never as bad when Ayumu was near.

#05 - Potatoes

Eyes couldn't help but smile a bit when his brunet lover made mashed potatoes.

#06 - Rain

The silver haired blade child believed nothing good ever happened when it rained, but that all changed when a certain apathetic brunet strolled into his life one rainy night.

#07 - Chocolate

Eyes was never a big fan of chocolate but when he got to lick it from Ayumu's skin, it suddenly wasn't so bad.

#08 - Happiness

As the blade children's Hope, Ayumu felt he was responsible for their happiness as well as their survival.

#09 - Telephone

Nobody understood why Eyes was the only person Ayumu ever answered his phone for.

#10 - Ears

It was hard to tell when Eyes was embarrassed but Ayumu knew what to look for, burning ears.

#11 - Name

Ayumu hated how the blade children called him their Hope, so much pressure in just a name.

#12 - Sensual

Eyes loved the way his lover walked, so sensual and the boy didn't even know it.

#13 - Death

It was a promise between lovers, and Ayumu wasn't going to allow him to die.

#14 - Sex

The brunet had many regrets but giving his virginity to Eyes Rutherford wasn't one of them.

#15 - Touch

At first, Eyes was afraid to touch the Hope, he was cursed after all.

#16 - Weakness

Eyes believed Ayumu's greatest weakness was his lack of trying.

#17 - Tears

The last thing Eyes ever wanted to see again were the tear tracks on his lover's cheeks.

#18 - Speed

Ayumu ran as fast as he could, but it didn't matter, the plane had already left and he never got to say goodbye.

#19 - Wind

Eyes looked the most at peace when the wind was blowing through his hair.

#20 - Freedom

No matter what he did, Ayumu didn't think he'd ever be free of his brother's shadow.

#21 - Life

Ayumu realized as he watched his lover gasping in pain, that life wasn't fair.

#22 - Jealousy

Since he was young, Eyes had always been jealous of normal people, until the day he met his Hope.

#23 - Hands

Eyes had never noticed before how perfect their hands fit together.

#24 - Taste

The silver haired teen had sworn never to be so cliché but whenever he kissed Ayumu, the boy tasted of salvation.

#25 - Devotion

Ayumu never devoted himself to anything until the day a silver haired blade child entered his life.

#26 - Forever

Sometimes they wanted to forget the world and live in their one moment forever.

#27 - Blood

Eyes knew being a blade child meant a life full of blood and death but did he really want to bring Ayumu into that world?

#28 - Sickness

Being a blade child was like a sickness to Eyes.

#29 - Melody

There was one melody he always played to remind him of their Hope.

#30 - Star

Rio liked watching Eyes and Little Narumi together; it always brought dreamy stars to her eyes.

#31 - Home

Being a famous pianist, he traveled a lot and nowhere had felt like home until the day he found Ayumu waiting for him in his penthouse.

#32 - Confusion

Despite all the confusion concerning the blade children, Ayumu wasn't going to stop until he had all the answers.

#33 - Fear

Little Narumi pretended to be apathetic towards everything but deep down, he always feared that one day Eyes would be gone.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

From the window of Eyes' penthouse, the lightning was the brightest Ayumu had ever seen.

#35 - Bonds

Rutherford hoped that when everything was over, the bonds the two of them had survived.

#36 - Market

Eyes hated shopping but he couldn't help going with the brunet every time, just to watch the boy 'hmm' and 'haw' over each thing he bought.

#37 - Technology

For all his smarts, Ayumu just couldn't figure out computers.

#38 - Gift

Ayumu loved each and every little gift from Eyes but his favorite was just being with the blade child.

#39 - Smile

Some days, all Ayumu needed was to see Eyes' smile.

#40 - Innocence

The day he sent Kousuke after Little Narumi was the day he stole the boy's innocence.

#41 - Completion

Underneath his emotionless façade, Eyes was glad the Hope survived their trials.

#42 - Clouds

Eyes couldn't understand the brunet's need to watch the clouds.

#43 - Sky

Ayumu was mesmerized as the flashes of light from the fireworks lit up the night sky.

#44 - Heaven

Rutherford had to agree with the girls, Ayumu's cooking really was heaven.

#45 - Hell

Eyes knew this was the closest to hell either of them had been.

#46 - Sun

The sun was low in the sky when Eyes pulled the brunet in for their first kiss.

#47 - Moon

The silveret stared at the reflection of the moon in the small pond.

#48 - Waves

Ayumu watched the waves crash into the shore; he'd told his blue eyed lover once that he had never seen the ocean before.

#49 - Hair

Eyes worked hard to get his hair to look the way it did everyday but he couldn't understand how his chocolate haired lover made the 'just woke up' look, look so good.

#50 - Supernova

Eyes never wanted to be in the spotlight but it seemed he never had a choice.


End file.
